Love Story
by Destiny-Dalma
Summary: This isn't a typical Glee story. It's the middle of the Renaissance and Princess Rachel is celebrating her birthday with a ball. Puckleberry. AU Characters may be slightly OCC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: This is based off of Taylor Swift's "Love Story". It started off as a story for a friend, but I could see the story line starring the Glee characters. Now, this is a Puckleberry fic, but, as in the song, you have to wait for the happy ending. I hope you like it! **

**My birthday is tomorrow!!! *happy dance* XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

The palace was buzzing as servants and other hired helped scurried to get everything ready for the princess's birthday ball. It was the day that she turned seventeen, and her father hoped that tonight was the night she chose the prince that would become the future king. Nobles were traveling from around the world, all hoping to be the lucky family to be the future royalty at Longleat House, Wiltshire.

In her room, the princess was getting ready with her best friend and lady in waiting, Tina. The birthday princess was sitting in front of an exquisitely decorated mirror as the younger girl fixed her hair. Her expert fingers worked deftly and quickly, twisting her dark hair up into an elegant bun, "You look beautiful, My Lady."

"Tina, you make sure I'm beautiful, and I thank you for it. Now, will you please remember to drop all formalities in my chamber?" The princess smiled at her in the mirror, "Now what dress did your impeccable fashion sense pick out for me tonight?"

Tina went to the bed to open a box, "The Italian designer, Valencia, sent it over just this morning. It's a little risqué, but I thought it was perfect for you." She pulled out a royal blue gown, "Now come here, so I may tighten your corset, Rachel."

"Must I wear this, Tina? I hate how it constricts!" The princess sighed and walked over to her lady in waiting, "Are the guests even arriving yet?"

Tina tugged on the corset strings, "They will be in a moment. If you don't be stubborn, you could probably watch them come in from your balcony." She finished lacing up the strings and gingerly lifted the royal blue fabric over her princess's head, "Arms up, Rachel."

She obliged obediently and the gown was dropped and pulled into place. The princess looked at her reflection, "Valencia outdid herself. This is gorgeous." She adjusted the bodice, "Though, I do feel weird without any sleeves."

"That's the risqué part." She laughed, tying the lace on the back of the gown into a bow, "Did you pick out the tiara you are to wear tonight?"

"Just a simple one. I don't want anything to upstage the dress." Rachel smiled and picked up a silver and diamond tiara that wasn't too exquisite, but elegant enough to compliment her gown.

Tina gasped, "The carriages are here!"

The princess squealed and rushed out onto the balcony in excitement. She clutched the railing and leaned over as far as she could without falling, "Oh, look at Lady Santana! Her dresses are always orange. There's Sir Matt and Sir Mike! Wait, who is that?" She pointed at a carriage she had never seen before.

The two girls watched curiously as a finely built man with an odd hair cut stepped down from the front of the carriage and handed the reins to the man who actually rode in the exquisite vehicle. Karine giggled as the Mohawk noble gave his servant a mock bow. As if hearing her, he looked up with a smile that was brighter than the stars.

"Who…" Rachel struggled to regain composure after the ginger gone into the palace, "Tina, who…"

The lady laughed, "It seems that you have developed feelings for this unknown man within a minute! You haven't even spoken to him yet, my lady."

"Is that my cue, then, to join in the celebration?" She laughed and winked playfully, "Let us not keep the lords waiting. My father is banking heavily on this ball."

Tina led the way out of the chamber, "Doesn't this all seem a little Cinderella-ish to you, my lady?"

"All balls do, dear friend. Yet, we must play the roles society makes us play as if we are mere actors on a stage." Rachel lifted her skirt and descended the stairs, "At least I was able to persuade Daddy not to announce my like last year."

She giggled, "That was amusing, my lady."

"I fell on the last step!"

"Exactly."

They walked into the ballroom and paused to take everything in. Couples were already dancing in the center of the room and those who were not dancing were gossiping and mingling with one another. Some noticed the princess and bowed.

She nodded her head regally in return and made her way through the crowd to visit her friends, "Lady Santana! Lady Quinn! Lady Brittany!" She hugged each of them, "Oh, how I missed you!"

"Happy birthday, Rachel!" Santana lifted her glass in a toast, "Who knew you would survive this long?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed along with the joke, "So what's new?"

Brittany started to launch into one of her amazing stories, but her eyes widened, "He is coming this way!"

"Who?"

"Sir Noah! This is his first time at court. I hear he has quite the lively spirit."

A voice that immediately sent her heart fluttering came from behind Karine, "Excuse me, ladies, but I was wondering if the process would care to dance."

She turned to see the noble she saw from the balcony, "Sir Noah, I presume?"

"Aye, princess." He bowed his head.

"You come to ask me to dance without a proper greeting?"

Noah smiled at her, "But I did greet you while you were standing at your balcony. The invitation was dance was indeed made in a proper manner."

She blushed, "Then I would love to dance with you, Sir Noah." She gave him her hand and allowed him to whisk her to the dance floor, "Do you enjoy dancing?"

"Yes, though being with a beautiful partner like yourself adds tremendously to the experience." He placed his hand on her waist as they started to waltz, "So you enjoy the small talk of society?"

Rachel grimaced, "Not at all. The weather, dancing, number of people… They are all topics that do not allow you to really get to know your dance partner. If I had my way then the topics of conversation would not be limited. Any question could be asked and any subject could be breeched?"

"Then what subject shall be breeched, my lady?"

Her eyes sparkled under the light from the chandelier, "The irritation of formalities such as 'my lady'. There are many ladies in court. What makes me yours?"

"In that sense, it seems that I am your lord."

"How so?"

Noah spun her around, "When I saw you on the balcony, your beauty captivated me. When I heard your faint laugh, you captured me. You have me wrapped around your finger, Rachel."

She blushed, "That was a pretty speech, my lord."

"What am I to do to claim you as my lady?"

Her body sank into a curtsey as the dance ended, "Be yourself. Do not fall prey to my father's court like so many before you." She smiled brightly at him before gliding off into the arms of her next partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: Thank you so much for your reviews and to those who wished me a happy birthday! Today was awesome, though 17 doesn't seem too much different than 16. As for this story, it's strickly Puckleberry, but I'm trying to work in other couples and the like. This wasn't originally written as a Glee fic, so I'm doing my best to work everything in as I edit. Keep your suggestions coming! They really help! XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Unfortunately, this next suitor was Sir Jacob. He was the king's favorite and highly thought of in the kingdom. Yet, he was as fake as the fact that the Earth was flat.

His blue eyes did not shine as they danced, "Good evening, Lady. How are you enjoying the fine weather?"

"It is most refreshing, my lord." She strained to keep her smile, "Are you delighted in this dance?"

"Only with you as my beautiful partner." His answer sounded automatic and emotionless. This noble was nothing like the one that had intrigued her and had made her heart leap and skip like a child.

She nodded and the rest of the dance was completed in silence. Sir Samuel claimed her for three more agonizing waltzes after that and she as relieved to finally be in the arms of someone else, "Oh, thank you, my lord. You have no idea-"

"I believe I do, Rachel. You looked like you were miserable." Noah smiled, "I'm here to rescue you."

The blush returned, "Thank you." They began an Elizabethan dance, "So, tell me, are you married?"

"Oh, no, princess. Not yet." His warm gaze held hers as they stepped up to each other, chest to chest.

Rachel took a deep breath, "Sir Noah…"

"Yes?"

"Lords and ladies, welcome to my daughter's celebration!" King William stood at the top of the staircase, "I hope you are enjoying yourselves tonight, and I am sorry for interrupting-"

Rachel laughed, "He's really not. Daddy loves the attention."

"- but I have joyous news to announce! Sir Jacob," the lord in question stepped forward, "and my daughter are to be married within the month!"

"What?"

Noah looked down at her, "You are about to break my hand, princess." His smile was warm, but his words seemed cold and disconnected.

She looked at him, alarmed, "No! I'm not his, I am your lady. I don't know how it happened, but I am yours."

"Rachel! Come and join your fiancé!" The king clapped his hand twice.

The princess dropped Noah's hand and walked over to her father with her head held high. King William joined her hand to Sir Jacob's and the assembly cheered.

"Princess Rachel is officially off the market." Sir Finn appeared next to Noah, "The king will allow no other male to even ask her to dance. Maybe even looking at her will become a crime."

Rachel kept her eyes on Sir Noah as Sir Jacob paraded her around the room. She didn't want this, but once it was declared, she had no choice in the matter. She barely saw Santana, Quinn, Tina, and Brittany's sympathetic smiles.

Hours passed by in a blur. Guests were starting to leave before Jacob finally let go of her. Immediately, she rushed through the throng, looking for the Mohawk. Yet, it was him that grabbed her hand at the staircase, "My lady, where is the fire?"

His calm voice barely effected her spiraling composure, "No, but I fear that a force more destructive than fire is at work." She sank down to sit on a stair.

"There is always a way to put out a flame, my lady." Noah sat next to her, "All you need is something as simple as water."

"Water won't dissolve an engagement."

A servant walked up and bowed, "Sir Noah, your carriage is here."

He sighed, "I must leave you, Princess Rachel. Until we meet again." He kissed her hand and rose to his feet.

"Take me with you!"

"Princess?"

She stood, clutching the rail for support, "Take me with you, my lord. We'll escape the court! No more frivolous small talk or formalities!"

"Rachel, even if that were possible, your disappearance now would start a war. Did you not pay attention to Greek myth? The Trojan war was not pretty. I'm sorry, my lady."

"Will you at least come back?"

"Of course." He kissed her cheek, "I promise." Noah reluctantly walked away, leaving her crying on the staircase.

Chapter Three


	3. Chapter 3

Days went by as Rachel anxiously waited for the noble that had claimed her heart. Her life fell into a routine: wake up, eat breakfast, go to lessons, eat lunch with Jacob, meet postman, despair over the nonexistent letter, horseback riding with her ladies, eat dinner, stay awake for hours on end, sleep restlessly, repeat. As the wedding drew closer, she searched in vain to cancel or postpone it.

At last, one night a couple of weeks before the ceremony, he came. She had received his letter this day before and was dutifully waiting for him in the garden. The moon and stars were the only sources of light to guide the young lovers to one another. Her past worries vanished when she saw him, "My lord!" Rachel ran into his arms, "It has been too long. Too long!"

"I know. I'm here now." Noah kissed the top of her head, "But be quiet. The new law your father passed means death for me if I am caught."

Her breath caught in her throat as the thought of a world without him crossed her mind, "Well, that simply cannot happen! I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She suddenly shook her head to clear her mind.

He smiled and grabbed her hand, "Come on. Tonight is ours and the garden fairies will protect us like when we were children and believed in such things."

"You do not believe them now?"

"Do you?"

The princess giggled and released herself from his grip. Spinning, she threw out her arms, "Just close your eyes and the pixies will come alive! See? There's a couple holding hands sitting on that rose. And there are five grooming the unicorn that resides with the lilies."

"You are teasing me." Noah shook his head.

"Did you close your eyes?"

Sighing, he did as she suggested. Opening his eyes again, it seemed that the garden did come to life with magical creatures, "How is this possible?"

She took his hands in her own, "Because you believe, my lord. I'm sure that if we went to the fountain we would find mermaids playing. Shall we find out?"

Noah pulled her into his chest and placed her arms around his neck. Moving his arms around her waist, he lowered his head, "Mermaids hold no interest for me, my lady." He gently brushed his lips against her in a chaste kiss.

"My lord…" Rachel was speechless. She didn't want the night to ever end, "My lord, what are we to do?"

"Believe, my lady."

Sir Jacob's voice rang out behind him, "Who's there?"

Her eyes widened, "You must go, my lord! If he-" Noah kissed her once more and was gone.

A promising whisper lingered on the wind, "This is not goodbye, princess. I promise."

"Princess Rachel!" Samuel grabbed her wrist, "The moon is too high for you to be out! Who were you with?"

"No one, my lord." She tried to free her arm.

He snarled, "I heard another voice! Who was he?"

"You're hurting me!"

Yanking her into the glow from a torch light, he rounded on her. His blue eyes studied her carefully, "You have been kissed. I saw it. You were not embracing your betrothed tonight. I ask you again: who was he?"

She had tears in her eyes, "No one, my lord! I swear it to you!"

"Lies!" Jacob dragged her into the palace and to her father's chamber, "Your majesty!"

Despite the lateness of time, the door opened, "What is it? Is Lady Quinn having her child?"

He threw Rachel to the ground in front of him, "She was with another in the garden. This princess is nothing but an adulteress."

"Is that true?" William scrutinized his daughter, "Did you betray the man you are to wed?"

"I saw it with my very eyes, your highness."

The king nodded slowly, deep in thought, "Such crimes deserve a punishment. Since you are young, Rachel, and not truly a wife, you shall wear the mark of adultery for a week. Then you will concentrate on the wedding and your vows."

Jacob scoffed, "I will not vow to be faithful to one who has disregard to such things! The princess is no better than a common whore. She will be better off in a nunnery." He bowed and stormed away.

"Father, I-" Rachel sobered at the king's feet, "I broke no law. You must believe me…"

"I do, my child, but my judgment still stands." He helped her to her feet and kissed her brow, "Maybe you are still too young to marry. From now on, no male suitors will be allowed here. You will bear your scarlet letter with pride, then be faithful to God until you are mature enough to take on the responsibilities of a wedded woman. Good night, my daughter." She curtseyed and walked away, brushing tears off of her cheeks.

She entered her chamber and walked out onto the balcony to watch the stars. Rachel cursed Jacob and his lies. She prayed for forgiveness of her own falsehoods.

"My lady?"

She jumped, startled at the male voice, "Sir Noah?" She looked down to see him on the pavement below her, "Why are you here?"

"I had to be sure that you were all right." He looked up at her, and she could almost see the concern on his eyes, "What happened?"

She leaned over the rail, "I'm an adulteress and a temporary nun. Oh, this isn't fair, my lord! We did nothing wrong! And not you must leave me again. I wish I could go with you. These laws and limitations are too much! If you must go, then take me with you!"

"One day I will, my lady. Don't worry, I'll think of something. Good night, princess." Noah blew her a kiss and disappeared into the night.

"Farewell, my love…" Sighing, Rachel went to her bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

Tina woke her too soon, "Rachel, your father wishes to dine with you this morning. You must hurry!"

The princess jumped to her feet and rushed to get dressed. Moments later, she descended the stairs and wandered to the dining hall, "Yes, father?"

"Have a seat." William gestured to the chair next to him, and she noticed Jacob was there, "I see that you are following your punishment faithfully."

Her fingers brushed the scarlet letter on her breast as she sat down, "A princess must be an example to her people."

Jacob nodded slowly, "The scarlet letter does not phase you?"

"I did nothing that I was accused of, but my father and king issued a punishment. Since I am loyal to him, I follow his demands.

William smiled, "Yes, and because of that, I thought long and hard last night and decided some of my decree was too harsh. So, I have gotten Jacob to give you another chance. I saw how distraught you were last night, and I must say that I am happy that my daughter has found love."

Rachel froze with the misunderstanding, "Love?"

"Yes! You were so miserable after Sir Jacob left. It could only mean that you love him."

She had been crying because of the false accusations and how Jacob's grip had caused her pain. Yet, she only smiled and said nothing.

"Your highness, I regret my outrage last night." Sir Jacob reached over the table and took her hand, "I hope the princess can forgive me and marry me as planned."

"Of course she does! Rachel, after all, is in love with you. Why wouldn't she forgive you?" The king smiled at the couple. "Now, that is enough politics for one morning. Let us eat."

An hour later, Rachel paced her room in a furious rage, "He told me how I felt about that- that-"

"No good piece of manure?" Tina sat on the bed, watching her princess worriedly.

"Worse!" She growled, "He is a dull, hideous, creep! I hate him! How could Daddy think I love him? I was free of this horrid wedding! Now what, Tina? Tell me what to do!"

She sighed, "First of all, stop pacing. You're making me dizzy. Two, calm down. There's always a way to get out of a mess. It helps if you can think straight."

Rachel sank to the floor, "I can't marry Sir Jacob."

"Because you fell for Sir Noah?"

"Not just fell, Tina." The princess rested her chin on her hands, "In the two nights I have spent in his company, I have realized that I am completely in love with him."

"After two nights?"

"I know it's crazy. Yet, I just want to be with him. My heart hurts without him. My soul yearns for him." She sighed, "Isn't that what love is?"

The lady in waiting shrugged, "I don't know, Karine."

"Is that how you feel about that Sir Artie?" She smirked when her friend blushed, "See? What would you do in my position?"

"I-I don't know."

The princess stood, "Leave me." She waited until Tina closed the door before going to her desk. She took out a piece of parchment and an eagle feather pen.

_My Dearest Lord,_

_What we thought the last time we spoke is no more. I am still engaged to the one that I despise. Hopefully the ceremony can be delayed. I await your company with an impatient heart. I wish you would come soon. There is so much that I want to say to you._

_I remain, full heartedly, your lady._

_Rachel_

She folded the letter after placing the quill down on her desk. Humming a tune to herself, she quickly strolled to the front lawn, "Sir Finn!"

The noble bowed to her, "My lady?"

"I have a favor to ask of you." She smiled, "There is a letter that must be delivered to Sir Noah. Lady Santana wrote it and wished me to see that it got to him, but I do not know where he resides."

"I shall deliver it personally, my lady." Finn bowed again and took the letter from her hand, "Is everything all right?"

She smiled, "Of course, my lord. Have a careful journey. Oh, and tell Lady Quinn that I wish to be one of the first to hold her child when it comes. I congratulate you both." Karine curtseyed and deftly returned to the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:: I am laughing at myself. As in lmao at myself. I totally wrote the wrong name at the end of the last chapter and I didn't even notice it when I edited it. Karine was the original name for Rachel's character. I'm sorry for not catching it, but I find it very humorous that it happened, because the whole time I've been typing this up I've been thinking "Watch me get the original mixed up with this one." I guess I'm kinda psychic. XD Thank you for reviewing and pointing that out!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Weeks passed without a reply. The wedding ceremony had been postponed since King William was busy with secret political affairs. Rachel was at her wits' end, always preoccupied with Noah and his deafening silence.

The ladies of the court grew very worried at her behavior. Quinn was seemingly always with the princess, trying to reason with her. Even Kurt and Mercedes Valencia was called in from Italy to try to comfort her. However, in the end, Rachel sent them all away.

Yet, she soon found that loneliness was worse than not knowing if Noah's ignorance meant disaster for her. The garden became her place of peace. She spent hours with the roses, conversing with the fairies that weren't really there. Lilies and forget-me-nots became the friends that she turned to. In short, Rachel was miserable.

"Oh, how you mock me, rose! Are the fairies playing hide and go seek?" The princess fingered the silky red petals with a sigh, "They hate that game. Why would they play it?"

The truth was, she no longer believed in the romantic ideals and magic. No fairies, unicorns, or mermaids "appeared" anymore. Yet, this truth she refused to accept. To accept that she didn't believe anymore was to admit she was giving up on Sir Noah.

Maybe he had forgotten her. Maybe he was in love with someone else. What ever it was, she was terrified of the thought that he was never going to come back.

"Princess!" Tina ran into the garden. She paused briefly to curtsey, "There is a letter for you!" She held out an envelope.

Rachel tore the letter out of her friend's hand and eagerly opened it.

_My lady_

_I apologize for the amount of time that has passed. There were many problems that required my dire attention. If you would meet me tomorrow at the lighthouse, I will explain everything._

_I promise._

_Your lord,_

_Sir Noah_

Rachel clutched the letter to her chest as smiled brightly, "I am to meet him at the lighthouse! Oh, I knew he didn't forget about me!"

"When are you meeting him?" Tina shook her head at her friend's behavior, "The messenger said he was delayed because of- Well, something was wrong with his horse. I don't remember the exact dilemma."

She opened the letter again to see when it had been dated, "Today! Oh, what id I miss him? I need my horse!"

"Wouldn't you rather have a carriage?"

"Too slow, Tina! I may already my too late!" The princess lifted her skirts and ran to the stables.

Her mare, Starlett, was saddled and tacked in record time. Rachel mounted the animal, somehow fixing her skirts to allow her to ride normally instead of side saddle. With a quick kick, the horse bounded out of the stall and towards the light house.

Sir Noah paced on the beach, debating whether or not to declare defeat. This was a long shot, but it was his only shot. It had taken careful planning and cunning arguments to get this far. Now if only she would arrive… He sighed and threw a rock into the ocean, "I should have given up a long time ago." Rachel dismounted her mare as soon as she saw him, "My lord!" She ran into his arms, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, "Oh, I was so scared…"

"Scared? Of what?"

She nestled her head against his chest, enjoying his warm embrace and hoping that it wasn't all just a dream, "I was scared that you forgot me. I was so alone! Always being forced to go to fittings for unwanted gowns and other disgusting things for Sir Jacob. I stopped believing. I thought I would never see you again!" She took a deep breath to steady herself, "While you were gone, Lady Quinn, Sir Finn's wife, had her child. It was a beautiful girl. Sir Finn and the rest of the court celebrated, but I could not. It was like I was in a nightmare, always waiting for you, always believing in the fairy tales…" She looked up at him, "Is this just another dream, my lord?"

Noah gently grabbed her hands, "Rachel, if this were a nightmare, then you would not be this beautiful. Even then, dreams cannot compare to this moment."

"Then why are we here?"

"So that I may keep a promise. These past weeks, I've been secretly meeting with the king. I've been working to find some solution to your engagement."

Her eyebrow raised in confusion, "Solution? What do you mean solution?"

"My lady," he knelt to the ground and pulled a ring out of his pocket, "Marry me."

"What?" She took a step back in shock, "But I'm-"

"I love you, Rachel, and I talked to your father. It took a while, but he finally listened. He admitted that he saw the signs of your deteriorating optimistic mind, and eventually gave his consent. Will you please be my bride?"

She smiled ,"Will I be able to pick the dress I want?"

"Just say yes, please."

Crying, Rachel nodded, "I fully, completely, undoubtedly, full heartedly, absolutely, confidently… Yes!" She laughed as he slipped the pearl and diamond ring onto her finger, "A million times, yes."

Noah stood and kissed her, "I told you I would take you with me one day."

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you." She squealed as he tickled her, "I swear I am!"

He chuckled, "So what now, my lady?"

"Now? I want to see my ladies and tell them the news while I hold Quinn's daughter. Oh, and I must write to Kurt Valencia to see if he can design me a new wedding gown! The ceremony should be in the garden and-"

"Whoa. Slow down, Rachel." He kissed her temple when she pouted, "There's plenty of time for planning. Why don't we start off with seeing Lady Quinn?"

The princess grinned, "Very well. Maybe will help me plan as well. Perhaps Lady Tina and her love will make our wedding a ceremony! Oh, how fun that would be!" She swung up into her mare's saddle, "The fairies must me there as well!"

"What is it with you and your fascination with fairies?"

"What's wrong with fairies, my lord?" She smiled at him, "They are joyous creatures, after all." Laughing, she squeezed her thighs to make the horse gallop back to the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:: Just one more chapter to go after this! Oh, I have had so much fun putting everyone out of Lima and glee club... I may just try it again sometime soon. But, I need to finish Five Sexy Jews first. Let me know if you have any ideas and keep those reviews coming! I love them all!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Lady Quinn opened the door to her residence with a smile, "Princess Rachel! What a pleasant surprise! The other ladies in waiting are just inside."

Her smile broadened, "Wonderful! I have some drastic information." Quinn stepped aside and allowed her to enter the home. She followed the sounds of cooing and giggles to find the other girls surrounding the newborn child.

Lady Tina jumped to her feet and curtseyed, "Princess! Is everything all right?"

"More than all right, Sophia. Sit down, Quinn." She knelt in between Brittany and Santana, "How is the little lady?"

"Jessica is perfectly healthy and strong." Quinn smiled, sitting down in the rocking chair behind Tina, "She will be a beautiful lady of the court in years to come."

Rachel smiled, "That's wonderful! She shall be the spoiled on, I fear. The first ones always are."

"Do you plan on spoiling her, princess?"

"Both I and my fiancé look forward to it."

Santana scoffed, "I don't see Sir Jacob doing anything of the sort. Have the flower fragrances gone to your head, my lady?"

"Not at all!" She smiled, "I was not speaking of Sir Jacob, but of Sir Noah."

The room was immediately filled with excited squeals and questions, all blending into one another. Jessica screamed until Rachel lifted her up into her arms and the girls of the Longleat House began to plan the biggest celebration the kingdom had ever seen.

Kurt and Mercedes Valencia arrived two days later. The Italians were adoptive brother and sisters- Kurt had been put out on the streets when his father had learned of Kurt's love interest for men. Mercedes had found him and they claim they were fast friends when he told her everything that was right-and wrong- about her fashion choice. Today they were the biggest designers in Europe, and best friends to all of the ladies at Longleat.

"I don't want to look like a princess at my wedding." Rachel stood in the middle of her room as Kurt took measurements, "I'm already a princess. I want to look… Well, I want to look regal and glamorous. Does that make sense at all?"

"Glamorous, but not a princess?" He glanced at Mercedes who was already sketching away, "I think we can do that."

Tina rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised you're not asking for fairy wings. That seems more like you." Mercedes's grinned and her quill began to move faster.

The princess stuck her tongue out at her friend, "I do not want to be hitting guests with wings as I danced and walked around!" Her eyes sparkled, however, and all in the room knew that she would love to be a fairy bride, "Has Sir Artie proposed yet?"

"Not yet. I think he's scared because of his injury. I still can't believe the horse spooked on him like that."

"We are lucky he is alive. It's a miracle he can walk with an aide of a staff. His legs were crushed." Rachel smiled softly, "You really do love him, right?"

Kurt sighed, "All this talk of love make me want to… Well, believe me, it's not pleasant." The girls laughed at him, "I'm serious! Love is a curse for those like me. There is not many out there."

"Does not Sir Patrick like men?" Quinn walked into the room, holding Jessica in her arms, "I was so devastated when I found out."

Tina laughed, "I think we all were. He used to be the most beautiful lord at court."

"What happened to him?" Kurt perked up.

"Oh, nothing at all! Sir Noah just showed up," Rachel giggled, "Sir Patrick is still out there, beautiful, and single."

"Princess, introduce me to him and I promise you will have the most fashionable wedding the world has ever seen."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Kurt, you fall too soon. At least wait until you see him for yourself before you start planning your own wedding." The others laughed.

Rachel shook her head, "Don't be cruel, Mercedes. In fact, I think Sir Patrick is the one who is helping me with the garden. He is quite the flower expert as well as a brilliant actor." She looked down at Kurt, "Why, I think you are drooling! Ladies, we better start preparing for his marriage!"

"Is that what her dress will look like?" Quinn looked over Mercedes's shoulder, "She'll absolutely love it!"

"I want to see!"

The designer shook her head, "No. You will not get to view the finished product until, and I mean not a day before, your wedding. Don't worry though, princess. I can garuntee that you will not be disappointed with us."

"I never am, Mercedes. I trust you and Kurt completely." Rachel smiled, "It's the waiting that drives me insane."

"Just two weeks, my lady. Two weeks and you will be a married woman."


	6. Author's Note Teaser

**Hey guys, It's just me. I know it hasn't been that long since I've posted, but, for this story, I was hoping to upload a chapter a day. Hopefully the final chapter will be out by Tuesday, but it's starting to take a turn I wasn't expecting when I started this fic. It turns out writing a wedding is a lot harder than I thought it would... HOWEVER, here is a little teaser just because it's Valentine's day and I love you all.**

**~Destiny**

**

* * *

**

The ceremony was something that had never been done before in the kingdom. Yet, Rachel had spoken to her father, or rather, gave really powerful arguments, to allow the Christian ceremony to be merged with a Jewish one, to celebrate both her father's religion, and Noah's. The princess, herself, was practicing both, though she preferred the Temple to the Church.

To Rachel, the wedding was going by in a blur until one moment. The one moment everyone wasn't expecting, but when they would look back years later, they knew that they should have known something like that would happen. They knew he had given in too easily. A fewer number knew him better than the king and knew just how different he acted behind doors than in court. Yet, still, none fathomed what happened next right after the 'I dos".


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:: Here it is. I guess I should start putting teasers up more often, I got a major epiphany afterwards. So, here is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Sir Patrick transformed the garden into a fairy glen. It all seemed magical, from the white silk draped between rose bushes to the white wooden alter that sparkled in the sunlight. Oak chairs were lined up in rows that were draped with lavender and sky blue fabrics. The sky was clear and was just starting to bleed the colors of the sunset. Guests trickled to their seats and awaited the big moment.

Rachel's gown was indeed more than she ever imagined. It was long and it flowed like a white lazy stream. Kurt claimed it was made in the like of what Mercedes's thought of elf fashion, but the exquisite sparkling wings attached to the back made everyone disagree. The princess looked like fairy royalty and it was a dream come true.

Kurt stepped back to view his handiwork, "Marvelous. Now, all we need is that tiara and the veil."

"My hair looks perfect without them!" Rachel laughed, "Why mess with it?"

"She has a point," Mercedes spoke up, holding a simple silver tiara that had a lace veil attached to the end, "but, her father would not enjoy the breaking of tradition. We are pushing our luck enough as it is." She placed the tiara in front of the elegant bun that was on top of the princess's head. She adjusted the veil and stepped back, "Viola!"

The princess looked at her reflection in the mirror, "Thank you, my friends. I do not know what I would have done without you both."

Kurt swelled with pride, "Well, you would have ended up as a fashion disaster!"

Quinn stepped in, "Rachel, they are waiting for you."

She smiled, "Show time."

In the garden, Noah took his place at the alter beside Finn. He adjusted his appearance and sighed, "Why is it taking so long?"

"Patience, my friend. Kurt and Mercedes are probably going overboard." Finn laughed, "You'll be married soon enough."

"Is there any sign of Jacob?"

He shook his head, "Apparently he has not arrived. It's a little odd.. He seemed to give her up without so much as a thought."

"He's an idiot then."

"Either that, or something's up."

The string quartet started to play a lovely waltz as Quinn and Tina made their way down the aisles, Quinn holding the flower girl in her arms. Tina had been named maid of honor, but all three girls wore matching lavender dresses. Quinn smiled at Brett and Finn as they took their places at the alter. The tune changed to the traditional wedding song and the congregation stood.

Noah forgot how to breathe as he took in his fairy bride. Rachel's smile could not have been any brighter or wider as she held on to her rose and lily bouquet and her father's arm. She couldn't take her eyes off of her fiancé as she made her way towards him. The walk was too slow, but it was without incident, although some of the bride's friends were secretly hoping for a stumble or trip to add some entertainment to what was bound to be an even longer ceremony.

King William kissed his daughter's forehead before he gave her hand to Noah. Tears were already falling as she looked into her seconds away husband's eyes. Silently, she mouthed, "I love you."

"I love you too," Noah squeezed her hand gently and together, they turned to face the priest and Rabbi that was to do the ceremony.

The ceremony was something that had never been done before in the kingdom. Yet, Rachel had spoken to her father, or rather, gave really powerful arguments, to allow the Christian ceremony to be merged with a Jewish one, to celebrate both her father's religion, and Noah's. The princess, herself, was practicing both, though she preferred the Temple to the Church.

To Rachel, the wedding was going by in a blur until one moment. The one moment everyone wasn't expecting, but when they would look back years later, they knew that they should have known something like that would happen. They knew he had given in too easily. A fewer number knew him better than the king and knew just how different he acted behind doors than in court. Yet, still, none fathomed what happened next right after the 'I dos".

"Well, well, well." His menacing voice came from the end of the aisle, "It seems that the two lovers will have a 'happily ever after'" Jacob smirked as everyone turned to stare at him, "Princess Rachel has found love. How… sweet." He started to walk down the aisle at a brisk pace, "You went from one fiancé to another over night. I believe that night was in this garden, was it not? It was Sir Noah that I saw with you that night. At least you married him. That makes you slightly better than a harlot."

The crowd gasped and William's eyes blazed, "Guards! Arrest him!"

There was a flash of metal and a few "thumps". The five guards that had rushed towards the disgruntled lord fell to the ground, each with a knife sticking out of their chests. Ladies screamed and Noah stepped protectively in front of Rachel. Jacob laughed, "How touching, Sir Noah., but does the princess know of your past?"

Noah's eyes narrowed, "There is no need of that. What's done is done."

"What if one of your hundreds of whores show up in court one day? "

Rachel blanched, "What?"

"Your husband is not as great as you believe him to be, princess." Jacob grinned, "He was quite the lady pleaser in France, Germany, and Spain. I guess he finally found a hopeless romantic princess to woo and use."

Noah pulled the sword out of the sheath at his waist, "Lies."

Jacob snapped his fingers and a few finely dressed ladies of different ethnicity stood and faced Noah, "Any of these lovely women look familiar?" He watched the groom pale, "Ah, I see that you do."

"I've grown up since then. My heart belongs to the princess, not my hormones." Noah gripped his blade nervously.

William took a step forward, "Sir Jacob, I am your king. And as your-"

"Oh, shut it." Jacob held up another throwing knife in warning, "Your pathetic guards are dead. Just sit down."

Rachel assessed the situation and took a deep breath, "What do you want, Jacob?"

He was standing in front of her in three strides. He caressed her cheek gently, an evil smile displaying on his features, "What do I want indeed, princess?"

"Step away from her!" Noah placed his sword at Jacob's throat. Behind him, he heard Finn draw his sword as well.

"What bravado! I am impressed." Discretely, he adjusted his grip on the knife in his hand, "Though, I do not see what you hope to accomplish. The blood spilt will surely stain the princess's beautiful dress."

"I doubt she'll mind too much." He growled, "Get your hands off of Rachel."

She rolled her eyes, "Alright, my lords. This is kind of ridiculous. Jacob, just tell me what you want. You two are seriously putting a damper on my wedding day."

Jacob smiled innocently and mocked bowed, "As you wish, princess. I want what every lord at this court usually wants. A marriage to power. A kingdom. You took that away from me. I'm here to get it back."

"Killing my father's guards and threatening the king will not aid you in your little quest, my lord." Rachel smiled sweetly, "You should have told me how much you cared for this kingdom's well being."

"What?"

Noah shook his head, "What?"

The princess shrugged, "Sir Jacob shows his true intentions in that statement. He doubts Sir Noah's capability to be king one day. It is rather kind of him to worry so much about the future of this country." She batted her lashes at Sir Jacob, "It touches me."

"What is going on?" Noah lowered the sword from Jacob's neck, "Please explain."

Jacob grinned smugly, "I think the princess is changing her mind once again."

"Rachel?"

The princess didn't answer him. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck and looked into his eyes, "I don't deserve you, my lord."

"You don't?"

"No, but it seems that my heart thinks otherwise." Closing her eyes, she kissed him, causing eyes to widen all throughout the crowd that had been forgotten behind them. Jacob was surprised, but he gave into the princess, unknowingly falling into a trap. Rachel eased the dagger out of his hand as she pulled away and smiled, "Is it too late, my lord?"

Jacob was in a state of shock. He never thought his plan would go this well. In fact, he had been planning on threatening William and maybe even killing Noah to get what he wanted, "O-of course not, princess. It's never too late."

Her grin turned predatory, "Good." The dagger found its way into his side, "That was for the guards." She stabbed him again on the opposite side of his body, "That was for Noah." Staring him in the eyes, the blade buried into his stomach, "That was for my father." Finally, she dug the knife into his chest, "And that was for trying to ruin my wedding!" She pushed him over and Jacob's corpse fell onto its back. Rachel kicked him once for good measure then turned and smiled sweetly at the priest, Rabbi, and Noah, "I will pray for forgiveness later. Can we please finish the celebration now?"

The two religious leaders looked at each other and shrugged. They spoke as one, "You may now kiss the bride?"

"Gladly," Noah kissed Rachel and the crowd cheered, decisively not dwelling on the fact that their princess just killed a man of the court.

No one ever messed with the princess and her family after that day. In retrospect, it was probably the wisest decision they could ever make. Kurt married Sir Patrick a year later, a double ceremony with Lady Tina and Sir Artie. The former couple moved back to Italy with Mercedes and created a triple threat in the designing business. Finn and Quinn had a son whom they named Damon, who would grow up to be Princess Elena's protector when they were both teenagers, but that's a different story. Rachel and Noah ended up having a happy ever after to their love story.


End file.
